harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Merpeople
}} Merpeople are sentient beasts that live underwater, and are found all over the world. Their customs and habits are mysterious, and, like the centaurs, were offered the being status but refused in favour of beast, as they didn't want to be placed in a status with Hags and Vampires. Merpeople can breathe above the waves for a time, but it is unclear if they can ever truly leave their habitat. Description Merpeople are creatures resembling half-human, half-fish hybrids (though they are not, in actuality, half-breeds). Like humans, merpeople come in a variety of appearances, though colours uncommon in humans appear to be widespread in merpeople. For instance, the majority of the Black Lake Merpeople colony had green hair, yellow eyes, and grey skin, all traits that would be very uncommon, if not impossible, for a human to naturally possess. Merpeople also seem to be taller than humans, with seven feet appearing to not be an unusual height, at least for a selkie.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 26 (The Second Task) Merpeople are divided up into various sub-species or races, depending on where they live. The earliest merpeople lived in Greece, and were known as sirens. In modern times, those merpeople living in warmer waters take on a more beautiful appearance, while those in colder waters, such as the selkies of Scotland and the Merrows of Ireland, are less attractive. Society and culture ]] Merpeople are a sapient species, and would qualify for full being status if they did not, as a race, reject the classification. Their exact level of intelligence as compared to humans is unknown, however, they possess many traits beyond those of mere animals. Merpeople have a developed language, Mermish, and have even created music (which they are known, as a whole, to be fond of). Evidence that the Merpeople have a thriving culture is that they live in highly organised communities, some containing elaborate dwellings made of stone, and have been known to domesticate creatures such as the Grindylow, Hippocampus, and Lobalug (the latter being used as makeshift weaponry). Other signs of their intelligence include jewellery and weapon making, production of art (both paintings and statues), and an ability to understand basic communication via gestures. History The merpeople date back to ancient Greece, where they were first known as sirens. By the modern era, however, merpeople have spread worldwide. The history of merpeople's relations with wizardkind, or at least the wizarding British government, are somewhat rocky. Chief Elfrida Clagg refused to accept merpeople as beings under her definition of the term as those who could "speak the human tongue", with Mermish not being considered adequate as it could not be understood above water. This decision upset both the merpeople and their allies the centaurs. Though they were allowed being status under Minister Grogan Stump revised 1811 definition of the term, they would eventually request to be treated as beasts once more, objecting to the fact that such Dark creatures as hags and vampires also claimed that status. Despite being considered beasts at the time, a delegation of merpeople was persuaded to attend the 1692 summit of the International Confederation of Wizards, where they would help decide what to do on the matter of hiding the existence of various magical creatures from Muggle comprehension. At some point in the 1800s, Mirabella Plunkett, a witch, fell in love with a merman living in Loch Lomond. When her family disapproved of their marriage, she Transfigured herself into a haddock and vanished.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) During Dolores Umbridge's career in the Ministry, she suggested that merpeople to be rounded up and tagged, as her irrational revulsion to anything that have a part-human appearance. However, the ludicrousness of such an act was never put into effect. ]]A colony of merpeople lived in the Black Lake on the grounds of Hogwarts Castle. These merpeople played a role in the history of Hogwarts School, most notably consenting to be the major obstacles of the Second Task of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. Behind the scenes *According to W.O.M.B.A.T., it is possible that freshwater merpeople are less warlike than salt-water merpeople. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, the merpeople actually attack, whereas in the film and book they only confronted Harry when he tried to take more than his own hostage, but even then they only threatened to attack. *In the handheld versions of LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, there are merpeople living in the Forest of Dean lake. *In J.K Rowling's original plan, the Merpeople were to first appear in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry and Ron first meeting them when the Ford Anglia crashed into the Great Lake instead of the Whomping Willow. However, as the writing process continued, Rowling found it more satisfying and "less distracting" for the Ford Anglia to crash into the Willow. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film trilogy)Fantastic Beasts: 7 creatures we expect *Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references de:Wassermensch fr:Êtres de l'eau it:Maride ru:Водяной народ fi:Vedenväki nl:Meermens pl:Tryton pt-br:sereianos Category:Beasts Category:Creatures Category:Merpeople Category:XXXX Creatures